legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seris Lorthare
Information Seris Lothare is a human gifted and the adopted son of Allen Lenards. He is one of the main protagonists of LOTM: Dark Skies. He is also the biological son of Maria Lorthare, who died with him in her arms after giving birth to him in a Shadow prison during the first invasion on the Shadowrealm and a relative to Chris Lorthare, one of the first Gifted created by Solneer and the Ice God Mirzak. He is gifted in the art of cryomancy, which is also the opposite to his adoptive father's pyromancy. The only difference is that unlike most gifted, Seris couldn't tap into his abilities until he turned 20 years old, even then he still didn't know about them until the protectors find him. He makes it his mission to help the Protectors and the M.A bring down the Shadow and their new king Alkorin while also trying to find his missing adoptive father, even though he doesn't really respect his team and their allies all that much. He later reappears in LOTM: String Theory as a mentor to The Defenders until he is paralyzed by The Puppetmaster's attack, causing him to have a limited method of teaching The Defenders. At the end of String Theory, his Ice managed to heal the damage to his spine and allow him to walk once more, allowing him to continue his work as a hero and hang out with his kids. He was killed in LOTM: Raining Chaos when Avalos tricked him with the same move Alkorin used against his friends during their final battle, distracting him for less than a second and allowing Avalos to sever his head in two. Personality Seris is a sarcastic and angered person from experience. He feels betrayed after Daniel and his gang left him behind and he feels that his new allies could do the same at any moment. He likes to harass those around him and takes pleasure in starting a fight or two with his team. After his experience in the pit however, he becomes more trustful towards his allies, respecting most of them while still feeling disdain for others. Appearance Seris wears a grey and red T-Shirt with a formal looking vest on top which is opened to reveal his shirt, blue denim jeans as well as grey and black tennis shoes. He wields no weapons, instead he realizes on using his Ice magic to create blades, axes and maces. When wounded, he can freeze over his wounds to slowly but quickly heal them. He has white hair as well due to the influence of his gift. He is also of British-American descent. He also has a sort of distrust for heroes, often responding to his team and the Knights in sarcastic responses, even picking fights with the more aggressive members of both teams. He eventually learns to respect his allies as The Third Shadow War progresses onward. After losing his arm to The Beast in Andrak's Pits, his ice powers replaced it with an icy blue arm formed from ice crystals. In LOTM: String Theory, he has shorter hair as well as light stubble on his face. He is also later confined to a wheelchair when he is paralyzed by The Puppetmaster. History Found by Allen Lenards in a Shadow prison in the year 5048, Seris Lorthare was raised by both Allen and Tempest Shadow during The Second Shadow War. During this time, the Shadow Mage Kalion managed to kidnap Seris and Nicole in an attempt to get the Protectors to relieve the schematics of Project Phantom to the Shadow. During his escape however, the Protectors caught up with him when he was killed by the Alpha, after the Protectors fought The Alpha off, Allen found Seris in an old Shadow outpost dating back to the first Shadow War. After he is saved, Allen decides to name Seris after his deceased brother Seris Lenards. After awhile, the final battle of the second Shadow War is fought, Delanis is defeated and Allen mysteriously disappears while Tempest takes Seris in and raises him as her own for Allen. 20 years later, Seris leaves home and begins to live his as a scoundrel working for Jabba the hutt. After a few successful missions, Seris's best friend and commander of Jabba's forces Daniel Sacro betrays him and leaves him behind during a failed bank heist, leading to Daniel shooting Seris and letting him get arrested. While at the station, Seris meets Tempest yet again alongside Lenius Fersion, leading to the two discovering Seris's ice magic. Lenius offers Seris a position in the Protectors, which Seris reluctantly agrees to. Powers and skills *Cryomancy - Seris is able to tap into his cryomantic abilities to freeze opponents, create obstacles and even create ice weapons when he requires it. Once his opponents are frozen, he causes them to vulnerable to instant death via shattering. *Swordsmanship - While not possessing an actual melee weapon, Seris can manipulate ice in order to create swords, shields, maces and axes whenever he needs to use a weapon in melee combat. *Ice Dragon Armor - If the need requires it, Seris is able to tap into the powers of the Ice Dragon God Mirzak and form the Ice Dragon Armor. This armor is extremely durable and protective, able to protect Seris from almost anything. When using this form, Seris practically becomes invincible and his power is increased drastically. However, the armor does drain a lot of his power, so he only uses it in extremely dire situations. Quotes "So I'm being forced to work for a bunch of fucking peace mongers? I'd rather have been given the death sentence with all due respect." - After joining the Protectors "Ohhh, a Prince huh? Well, don't expect me to bow before you "your highness". I know better than to trust authority." - Meeting Daniel Bearinger "This is gonna go either two ways fire boy. Either you walk away and I don't hurt you, or you hit me again and I shatter your fucking skull. Your choice." - Threatening Masaru "I mean, he may be a bit strange to me. But he's got ice and I got ice so it's pretty much even from here!" - Opinion on Nagisa "Kid, Speak. English." - Being yelled at by Masaru "The fuck did you just say to me you little bitch?!" - Responding to Kotoko "Just for the record, I blame you for this." - To Cloe Carter before battling in The Pit "Okay, this is a whole new level of fucked up!" - Fighting The Beast "You know, I have to admit. You piss me off sometimes, but I think we make a good team you and I, don't you agree?" - To Cloe after killing The Beast Relationships Allen Lenards Ashley Vons Alex Lorthare Erin Lorthare Lenius Fersion Garrick Vons Tempest Shadow Daniel Sacro Cloe Carter When Seris and Cloe first met, Seris wanted nothing to do with her or her friends. When Seris attack Jane Jones, Cloe told him to apologize with resulted in him slapping her, and later after he almost killed Daniel Bearinger, the two hated each other. The two often fought and made death threats to each other. However, after Andrak captured them and made them fight fight in The Pit, Seris was shocked when Cloe defended him. After they worked together to kill the The Beast, Seris started to consider Cloe an ally, even a friend. Daniel Bearinger David Johnson Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters favorite by Kingofevil9 Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:The Gifted Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Deceased Characters